Forces affect
by BralexWolves
Summary: What affect does the Force have on inanimate objects, how would Naruto's life be changed by rogue ship. Will HK be as blood thirsty as usual. Annoyed Statement: of course meat bag. there you go one question answered find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Floating through space, it is a lonely existence, though a certain droid would rather refer to it as boring and dreadfully lacking of blood and conflict. A ship unmanned

composed of a semi-circle on one side and three prongs with the center sticking farther out whilst the two sides were even on the other side, blasting through hyper-

space with no destination. It was the final failsafe of the ship ebon Hawk, the corridors were strewn with scrap metal, tools, scanning devices, and parts. In the

hundreds. After all flying through hyper-space for two decades and you'll discover there is turbulence. Not that anyone will realize. They say the force does not only

effect people but inanimate objects as well, they say if one string in the force builds something there is always a chance that that something can gain a fraction of it.

Now as far as inanimate objects go it's not going to be shooting sith lightning at anyone or force pushing them down corridors, how could it? So this fraction of the

force manifests in other ways. Lucky happenings, say you drop a coin and you try to predict which side it will land on, who do you choose. You look at the statistics of

things. Normal people would say it doesn't matter it's a 50 50 percent chance for either side, but why do they ignore the third side. Because it's so statistically

improbable that it would land on it and stay balanced? That is they kind of effect the force has on inanimate objects it makes them hit those one a billion chances,

over and over. If this was a normal ship it would plow into a asteroid or more likely planet going light speed, if this was a normal ship the hyper-drive would break

down too late in front of a planet and not have enough time to slow down for a relatively safe landing, if this was a normal ship when it reached the planet it would

smash into a mountain or other land mass. But it is NOT a normal ship, it didn't smash into a planet going light speed, it did break the hyper drive early enough to

slow down to manageable speeds, it didn't upon reaching a Planet crash into a land mass and the planet it landed on was not uninhabited. So just to prove how even

more statistically improbable this crash is it happened into the middle of a thunder storm meaning if you haven't already guessed it no one has noticed this crash thus

there will be no investigation, seizing of property, no suspicions. As the Ebon Hawk slowly sunk to the bottom of a fast flowing river it settled at the bottom by some

miracle still structurally sound. It settled in for what would be a long wait for someone to find it paying no heed to the third shinobi world war raging on above the

surface.

Soon the Third World war came to an end an uneasy one at that, tensions were still raring and everyone was still paranoid not that that would ever change. Though

Konohagakure was finally looking forward to some peace and Hiruzen was finally looking forward to retirement but sometimes things just aren't to be. Minato and his

wife Kushina were looking forward to raising their precious son, and the day of his birth was fast approaching. The night was October ninth and it was cold, colder

than any October remembered before. And there seemed to be a storm of in the distance. Anbu were rushing through the village performing their patrols, they were

becoming even more vigilant than usual knowing what was to come the next day. Their new hokage was looking over seals still in preparation his knowledge already

had surpassed his wife's though he was a rare genius. Sighing he decided he had planned for every eventuality. And decided rest with his wife would benefit him

more. And so fell into oblivion until the next day.

How had things gone so wrong? Questioned Minato in his head, while carrying his son to a veritable life sentence. His wife was weak and wouldn't last long after

having the Kyuubi stripped out of her by that masked man. He stopped his pondering though as he had reached the kyuubi he had managed to fight off the masked

man not kill him but at least severely injured. Now he had to retrieve his wife to help in the sealing, he could've done it alone but she deserved a chance to say good

bye to her son. Dropping a kunai and flashing away and immediately back he now had Kushina with him. Her scarlet red hair waving in the wind while her violet eyes

shined even in the dark emphasized by her pale complexion. She wearing a jounins jacket and red skirt leaning on her husband with his jounins clothes and now

customary trench coat. His bright blond hair contrasted with his unnaturally cold eyes, they held no warmth in them this night, the night he would have to burden his

son not even a day old. Kushina utilizing what little chakra she had left created spiked purple chakra chains to hold down kyuubi. It is little known that her chains

were not completely original but were rather a skill she had learned from her grand mother Mito and she improved by making it poisonous to biju. Slowly they put

Naruto down on the cushion which held all the sealing formulas that needed to be around him before laboriously applying the seals to his stomach, Kushina couldn't

hold in her tears while helping though and started to talk to Naruto. "Listen sochi, we won't be there to help you grow up and I-I'm so so-sorry about that but you

need t-to know that we love you. Y-you are our everything o-our dreams, our love. But people will look down on you for this so you have to be strong sochi. And take

care of y-yourself, brush your teeth take showers ever night a-and d-don't forget that you'll find someone to love when we're g-gone too. But Sochi there will be bad

men coming after you too so you have to become the best. Normally there's no way you could ever remember this conversation but fuinjutsu can do s-so many

things sochi promise me you'll study as much as you can and make me and tou-san proud. But this is the important part sochi hidden in your seal are more seals

which we are putting scrolls with everything we want you to learn in them. We originally made them for eachother so that if either of us died one of us could teach

you everything. B-but because neither of us are going to be there you'll have to learn yourself. Start at the bottom sochi master the basics and the advanced stuff will

come so much easier. We know you will probably be in an orphanage but there is an estate with a training ground and other provisions we made just for us. No one

else can find it its right under tou-sans head in front of the m-mountain. There's a fuinjutsu that will keep everyone out so go there if your ever in d-danger sochi. We

love you sochi, be strong my little maelstrom and shake the world." Minato was finally smiling a bit listening to his wifes heart felt words and just added " Well your

mom hogged all the time just like the blankets so I'll just say use my resistance seals as early as you can and we love you. And don't read that icha-icha crap your

god-father writes. I love you." And then as they began sealing the kyuubi everything went black.

Sitting in a meditative position was a eight year old in a beat up apartment, he finally opened his eyes a few tears were flowing out, the seal gave him the ability to

view that memory whenever he pleased and he often did whenever he was feeling down. But that was not the case this time he simply needed to confirm the location

of the estate this time. Yes it was finally time to start training that couldn't be viewed. He could do any reading or calligraphy or even basic chakra exercises without

too much suspicion but to move on to more challenging aspects he needed security. And he would find that at the estate. The villagers so far hadn't escalated to true

violence seemingly happy with muttered insults and ignoring his existence though there were a few he knew to avoid in dark alleys from beatings he had received. He

had spent the last four years perfecting calligraphy and the leaf sticking exercise. Ok that was a lie technically it is the same exercise but a leaf was way to light so it

was pretty much stick anything you can find to yourself and keep it there exercise and this at least helped learn how to channel chakra in multiple directions at once.

As well as that he also practiced calligraphy while walking around to get used to moving and writing simultaneously. In addition he had studied the katas for his

mother's kenjutsu style as well as taijutsu but he was planning on altering her kenjutsu to utilize two swords. It would be challenging and would be reserved for

fighting sword users until he found a way to use jutsu while wielding two swords. Slowly he got up and began wlaking out of his apartment never noticing the bottle

heading for his head until it was too late, he was out like a light in his crappy apartment building in other words he wouldn't be turning back on for a while. Luckily

though he takes advantage of all the extra seals hidden in his seal and everything he values is all put away. The man who knocked him out begins carrying him away

from the apartment building then away from the streets then away from the gates until he comes out from the forest in a clearing with two humongous statues on

either side of a waterfall and fast flowing river. The Kidnaper was standing on top of the shodaime's head holding. Now we have proven the effect the force has on

inanimate objects i.e. things that cannot utilize the force they have but how does the force effect someone who is extremely strong in it but also unaware it even

exists some say that it acts the same as when manifesting in an inanimate object. Now normally if someone was dropped from a fifty foot statue onto water while

unconscious they wouldn't survive, normally the person dropped wouldn't be so lucky or unlucky to bounce of the shodaime's finger twenty feet down slowing them

down. Normally not have hitting the finger they would crash into the water and fall under the third layer of currents, and normally they wouldn't crash into a docking

port of a space vessel custom designed to open if hit by a large kinetic force. But Naruto is strong in the force and he did hit the shodaime's finger causing him to get

caught exactly in the third current down taking him smack dab into the center of the docking port causing it to open and then close draining all the water out. Now a

normal civilian eight year old would wake up in a strange place and panic but not Naruto no I sincerely doubt he'll be surprised by much in the future.

_Ugh where am I? I don't seem to.. oh I was outside my apartment and I was hit with a… doesn't matter I was hit rendered unconscious and dumped here? No I seem _

_to be in some type of entrance room maybe I was somehow dumped near it but got bounced inside but no what looks to be a door behind me is firmly shut. _Looking

around Naruto was in a strange dark corridor made out of metal? How could that be no one builds rooms out of metal. Think think, who uses metal, land of iron? No

no to far no way I'm there. _Agh I have to stop stupidly guessing and start looking around. _Now what no one knows is that Revan had always wanted another

apprentice after Malak but he wanted one that wouldn't go so wrong so he made his ship into a veritable instruction room for padawans and programmed the ship to

fly somewhere. But he created several holocrons that could only be accessed with certain levels of midochlorians 40,000 plus to be exact. Anything over that could

access them and for those not aware Anakin skywalker only scored 20,000 on the midochlorian count. And though people outside the jedi order don't know but

Holocrons don't rely on any one language they are literally so imbued with the force that anyone who can get them open can understand them. So as it was Naruto

was scrabbling around in the dark, before he tripped and caught himself but his hand landed on some sharp surface and cut his skin, and as his blood flowed the six

inch cube he had caught himself on began to glow blue and all the light on the ship began to turn on but he still couldn't look away from the cube. It had

holographically projected a picture of a man in a red and white mask and black cloak. And just as he began to think it was just a picture he began to talk asing. "and

what is your name youngling?" in a voice deep and powerful but also wise and gentle. Naruto stuttered out his name "u-uzumaki Naruto" Revan tilted his head

"Uzumaki huh what a weird name I'm Revan" Naruto slightly ticked of at the insult yelled "My names Naruto not Uzumaki dattebayo" Revan just chuckled "Naruto then

good that you have some spirit. Can you tell me why we are under water Naruto?" Naruto just looked at him "U-underwater?" Revan sighed "how do you not know

where you are" Naruto eyebrowed twitched he usually was pretty controlled but this guy was pissing him off " I could say the same about you dattebayo!" Revan did

nod at this "besides I was attacked and woke up here how could I know" Revan seemed to become slightly angry "who attacked an eight year old?" Naruto frowned "

I don't know he hit me from behind date" Revan frowned well Naruto this place is a shit heap and out of order first I want you to start cleaning up. Naruto looked at

him like he was crazy "First? What do you mean first who said I wanted to do anything for you." Revan chuckled a bit more well you don't even know how to open the

door, we're underwater with hundred mile per hours rapids around us I figured you could start cleaning before I Started teaching you stuff and don't lie to me I know

you crave a teacher above all else and you can work on your individual stuff here as well the training room is sturdy enough for anything and there is plenty of

space." Naruto just stared dumb founded for a moment at the completely irrefutable logic and then began asking how he should organize the stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Now that things had been organized and sorted to their intended positions throughout the ship, training sabers put into holsters built into the wall, computer and droid

parts stored in shelves with descriptions of the pieces on them. The lay out of the ship is much more visible now, on the right wing corridor end there is the armory

and construction room, where any projects or light sabers will be built when the time comes. At the intersection of the three wings there is a small sitting area and

though Naruto doesn't realize it the pilots chair. Where rations and other support systems are located. In the middle wing there is one large room that has been

converted into a training room so reinforced you could set off a bomb inside and you'd only have to worry about cleaning up the shrapnel. And equipment designed to

help padawans or anyone get the best out of their training. While sorting everything Revan was calmly watching from the still activated Holocron explaining every

item Naruto picked up, detailing what it was and what it would be used for in their training. _Naruto eyes wide picked up a red gem with a violet center, this must be _

_worth a fortune thought Naruto. _"Yes, that is a focusing crystal very tough and yes beautiful we won't be touching those for a while though eventually it will be placed

in the hilt of your light-saber should you choose this one." Putting what looked to be the final piece away Naruto looked at Revan for confirmation. "Yes, youngling that

is good for now, first we shall be working on theoretical knowledge. With extreme emphasis on mechanics, warp engineering, and language. And also studying katas

to different styles, I will not tell you which style to use I will simply teach them all to you and let you do with them as you wish, combine them switch from style to

style throughout fights, your education with engineering will be similar you can build anything you can think of and I will only stop you if you are in danger of breaking

components as though you can see we have plenty of parts but the amount is still finite." Naruto nodded before asking "May I incorporate katas from this into another

style for sword wielding?" _There was just something missing from looking at my mom's katas it fits her beautifully but as a man I just may never be able to find the _

_balance between extremely strong and extremely flexible. _Revan looked like he was considering it, before replying "As long as it doesn't have katas in which you

brace your forearm against the blade for further penetration, as that will cause you to injure yourself with the weapons you will be using." Naruto of course assumed

they were talking about swords and said. "oh are all your styles with double bladed swords." A rather rational conclusion for someone from a primitive world without

any experience with advanced weaponry. Revan chuckled a bit " If you're referring to how many sides the blade can cut with it would be labeled a thousand bladed

sword, every angle of the blade will cut as it is hewn from superheated plasma and contained into the shape of a blade by a force field." Naruto's eyes went wide just

thinking about the prospects of the blade. "But how will I wield something like that with accruing suspicion from everyone?" Revan nodded "A fair question but one

that need not be addressed for many years to come, I trust in the force and you will find a way to avert suspicion." Naruto though was quite not so trusting in the

force. "what do you mean many years to come" Naruto questioned while switching himself to a monotone voice when quoting Revan. Revan though calmly responded

"only that you will not be leaving this ship until you are strong enough to survive the waters outside and raise this ship from the raging rapids. Else wise you will lose

the benefits of everything on this ship, unless you have anyway to maneuver accurately through hundred mile rapids?" Naruto though was still concerned "But what

will I eat do we have enough rations to last however long that takes?" Revan replied "there are enough rations on this ship to last one man three decades but you will

if lucky only be here a third of that time, and you having opened my holocron do seem rather lucky." Naruto who couldn't think of any other concerns at the moment

simply asked where do we start. Revan instructed "For your first three years much of what you do will be self-study, you will study any and all languages I have

record of, you will study every single kata I have though I will only have you go into depth completely on three unless you desire more, but I will personally instruct

you on the basics of mechanics and engineering. And one of your projects you will be working on throughout your whole time here is an old droid of mine though we

will have to extensively come his coding before working on him too much so that he doesn't kill you. I will also give you time to spend studying whatever else you

want, I have a feeling you have many other things to learn as well. Perhaps the strange energy manipulation used on this planet I can feel?" Naruto nodded "Yes we

call it Chakra, the energy of the mind and body together, used to effect the real world." Revan moved his hand to his chin "interesting yes you will become as strong

in that force as my force. But enough apprentice to your data pad I don't care whether you want to start with language or kata but if you want to see sunlight sooner

you will start studying now. On second thought if you have anything about that other force you may start with that I imagine it would be the most familiar thing to

you." Naruto nodded but asked "the next part of my training for chakra is supposed to be water walking how am I supposed to do that in here?" Revan looks

contemplative I did install an odd training modification in the training room to simulate a water like planet it would only be ankle deep water. Would that be enough?"

Naruto looking rather excited replied "yes that would be perfect, how do I activate it?" revan motioned with his hand "come carry my holocron to the training room I

wish to supervise and show you. After reaching the room Revan pointed at a panel on the wall to the side and side open that up. Naruto opened it "click the one that

says swamp simulation" Naruto frowned "I can't read any of this" Revan sighed "you're going to start learning basic first after this. It is the third button done on the

second tier." Naruto nodded clicking it, all the shelves and racks shifted 4 inches up ward and the lowest levels a glass pane rose up to protect anything there from

the water as it was pumped in, using of course water from outside, for those who may think this wasteful. Naruto placed the holocron down on one of the more

spacious shelves while he was waiting for the water to rise and revan was watching intently to study this new form of energy. The water filled up to 2 inches above his

ankles before it stopped. Naruto began going over what his parents notes had told him to do, he began focusing the chakra into the soles of his feet with extra

emphasis on the heel and toes as they would be used the most to maneuver atop the water. He began with his right foot a look of concentration on his face as he

focused his chakra as close as possible to the fluctuations of the water but it was extremely hard to keep track of. After a few tries that while improving slowly didn't

offer immediate fruit Revan stopped him. "I think I understand what you're trying to do Naruto, you are attempting to match you energy output through your feet to

the fluctuations of the water yes?" Naruto nodded "then this would be an amazing place to start learning to feel the force, I want you to sit down crosslegged in the

water." Naruto after a moment's hesitation acquiesced and did as told. "good now I want you to close your eyes and ignore everything but the feel of the water

around you. Sense its ebb and flow, the little ripples made from just the blood pumping through your veins. Become so enveloped in the feeling that you can

anticipate any movement it could make memorize the feeling and think only on it. Now that you have grasped the feel of your water, begin to let your chakra out like

a dam let it flow out of you just like the water, now that you can anticipate any movement of the water, make your chakra mirror it exactly." Naruto so lost in his own

world while following the instructions failed to notice as he started to float until he was sitting on the water. "Now hold on to that feeling and keep your chakra flowing

and open your eyes." Naruto still gripping on the water opened his eyes and smiled seeing as he was on top of the water. Slowly he began to stand until he reached

his full height which is 5'4'' by the way. Still smiling he looked at Revan and asked "Is this how you feel all the time? I feel so at peace with everything" Revan replied

"yes sometimes being connected to the force is a gift and others a curse. You will feel everything deeper than anyone around you, pain, happiness, love, hatred. But

you must learn to forge your feelings and not let them forge you." Naruto felt a resonance with his own feelings and Revans words and nodded before begging katas

atop the water. After an hour of practicing on top of water Naruto drained the room. Revan seeing he was stopping asked "Were you planning on learning anything

else today I can feel something that would advance your training tenfold, but I cannot identify it." Naruto wide eyed said "You can sense what I was planning on

learning today? That's amazing I can't wait until I can anticipate what anyone is going to do." Revan chuckled at his enthusiasm. "But yea, I was suggested in a scroll

to learn a technique that while slightly dangerous would help learn even faster after I have it down." Revan just waited knowing he would describe the technique

eventually. "It's a cloning technique that is constructed out of chakra in such a way that it's physical but the way it helps with training is that anything the clone

experiences is transferred back to the creator. And the remaining clones as well which means the experience builds up like a multiplier." Revan went silent thinking of

the pros and cons of this before asking "what is it called?" Kage Bunshin Naruto replied "my mother suggested I learn it because of my outrageous chakra levels, well

her scroll anyway my parents are both dead." Naruto said with a bit of a frown. Revan frowning himself asked do you have any gurdians? Naruto responded

negatively. Revan encouraged "well, kid when you're smart and strong enough the entire universe will be there to explore so don't feel down." Naruto who had

already gotten a lecture about space travel grinned and began working on kage bunshin while Revan advised him on chakra manipulation throughout and suggested

learning to create kage bunshins of others instead of kage bunshin and then a henge to save time, he even postulated forming clones into inanimate objects. After

four hours Naruto finally masters the technique to his masters level of satisfaction. And Revan immediately orders him to form ten clones and set them to studying

while they moved on to engineering and mechanics. Seven of the clones decided to work on studying seven different katas while the other three agreed if they all

studied one language they would make more progress into it and started on basic. Naruto carried the holocron to the right wing where the armory and construction

room. Revan explained to Naruto that he would not be using any equipment that he could not create and repair and set about teaching him about the most basic tools

there are. "I want you to everyday have twenty clones in here working on understanding how everything works and repairing anything that is broken. You can utilize

the data pads inhere to get a description of anything and a blue print plus procedure on manufacture. This will be one of the hardest things you will learn. Every day

for at least an hour you will join your clones working in here to gain muscle memory but now that I know that you can create such clones your priority as the original

will be physical and personal instruction with me. Every day you will send 30 clones to the main sitting room to work on languages or katas and ten to work on any

chakra exercise. You will examine anything you are learning from your parents scrolls yourself and decide which parts can be relegated to clones and which you will

work on in person. We will continue this way until we have to start teaching you more advanced things. Naruto slightly reeling from the very sudden orders nodded

and created the asked for clones sending them on the way with ten less for the sitting room as there were already ten there, and sending an additional 30 to work on

sealing in the left wing.

Time skip Three years Naruto's age 11 (as konoha is in a time of peace schooling at the academy will start at fifth teen and as Naruto owns the apartment he lives inhis absence will go largely unnoticed.)

Naruto sitting up from the cot he had been sleeping on for three years was grinning already, he had worked hard in his katas and mechanics teachings to get to this

day, the day that he would finally get to assemble his own light saber, he had already constructed the individual pieces and metal working and electronics came to him

as easily as seals to an uzumaki and speaking of his progress on seals he _is _an uzumaki. He nowadays could be seen experimenting not only in mechanics and

sealing individually but also combining them in interesting ways. And boy did he have plans for his light saber. He had already etched it with all the seals he was

applying all he has to do is pour in the special ink and use the force to spread it evenly and hold it until the chakra bonds. Naruto finished dressing ran out of the

room scooping up Revan's holocron and sprinted to the construction room. "with a half-paying attention statement Naruto said "morning master" and patted hk's head

piece on the scalp before beginning to put together his light sabers. For one he had indeed chosen the red crystal with a violet center, and for the other he had chosen

a dark purple crystal all completely that color. But what truly surprised Revan was that he already had several light sabers constructed but scaled down to the size of

senbon needles, when revan had first noticed naruto's response had dumbfounded him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back No Jutsu ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto at age ten was working in the shop and to Revan's surprise canabalizing one of the blue focusing crystals into very small pieces, after two years revan didn't

feel the need to supervise Naruto's every project and only really watched when he was working with hk-47 he was Revan's favorite droid after all. After a few hours

of observing Naruto creating five miny light sabers. He finally asked how he was going to wield such small blades let alone so many. Naruto responded by picking one

up and then using the force to levitate it from his hand. And so began a year (so far) of floating the five miny light sabers around constantly, go so far as to use his

new robotics skills to create a reacting course to levitate them through while walking around. Sadly these light sabers were too small to inscribe more than basic

protection seals on them, and so wouldn't be used as openly as his main light sabers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back no jutsu end ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now the seals being inscribed on the larger light sabers include the basic protection seals, to prevent overheating and damage but also is a seal construct Naruto

himself created. The seal is a Triple layered genjutsu that has been inscribed into a sealing array, that quite simply makes his light sabers look like katanas while the

blades will retain their colors, to further trick the mind to anyone not aware of the light sabers true appearance they will look to be twin katanas although one does

have a curved hilt while the purple blade is completely straight. The sheer brilliance of it is that if anyone that asks will be told that fuinjutsu is why my blade can

through anything, and it can be claimed as a clan technique i.e. not subject to research. And if a Genjutsu master asks why there is such a permanent genjutsu

around the blade then the answer is to protect the seals allowing the blade to slice anything. And as jiji has undoubtedly noticed I've been gone for so many years he

is likely under the impression I am at my parents estate and my knowledge of fuinjutsu will certainly reinforce that idea as no one knows the scrolls of my parents

have been on me this whole time. Sadly I can't yet create a genjutsu over hk-47's chassis that he himself would be able to manipulate and maintain but I'm making

progress. He will truly be the best assassin in this world, when it's done. Finishing the seals after constructing the light sabers he began scanning the blades for the

energy output of the genjutsu as it will remain looking the same to him. Finding the energy signature he was looking for the miny light sabers floating behind began

spinning and doing little flips in the air.

Picking up his finally completed light sabers he examined them before finally turning them on and began tuning the curvature of the blade with the dials as well as putting the power output of the blades down to a training level. After completing that he began running through his katas. While his miny light sabers floated around

him spinning under his arms as he swung, launching forward as he blocked or stabbed, and spun in an increasing arc while he flipped. He had constructed his katas

by combining all of the more acrobatic katas with his mother's original style he had only officially completed the style a month ago but having created each move

himself he already had them memorized. As he could also immediately switch to any of the base styles he used to confuse his opponent. Finishing the kata Revan

clapped a little bit and started. "I know you're excited to have your light sabers done now but create your clones and set them to work, you still have much to learn. I

know you have been starting to learn different elemental manipulations with your chakra but I want to start teaching you to create sith lightning before you learn

lightning chakra so you don't confuse the two, as having something to fall back on if you run out of one energy is always smart." Naruto nodded "Yes, Master Revan"

and created two hundred clones to begin his theoretical studies a vast increase from before but he was getting to more complicated and broad studies. Now to create

force lightning does not rely on hate or anger as many would have you believe but that can sometimes kick start someone's ability to generate it. You most use the

force to vibrate the atoms in the air so fast that it begins to create an electrical charge and then direct said charge where you want it to go. Seeing as vibrating air is

extremely hard I will having taken inspiration from your rasengan training have you start with vibrating water, then moving on to thick gas, and finally to regular air

at the final part. To practice the actual controlling of the electrical charge you will have several clones working on that in the construction room, as that is a more

theoretical knowledge, you will work on the vibration stage yourself." Naruto who had listened intently to everything his master had said nodded while creating clones

and asked should I use the balloons left over for it? And what type of gas should I use? Revan answered yes the balloons are fine and when you get to gas fill the

balloons with nitrogen to vibrate. Naruto nodded and got to work while still floating the tiny light sabers around, he wanted to be able to do anything while still

regulating their movements that way he is prepared to keep them moving at all times during combat. After hours of working on the water balloons with only a few

leaks he managed to get the whole of the water vibrating in under two seconds and decided to move on to nitrogen. _God, this is so much harder it's like trying to _

_stand on air._ Naruto thinking that standing on air actually sounded pretty awesome filled it away for later experimentation. After six hours of work on nitrogen he

finally moved on to just working on the air in the room. At first it seemed impossible but soon after he remembered how it felt to vibrate the water and nitrogen and it

became easier to sense the air. Unknowingly Revan had tricked him into believing that there was three stages of the practice to bolster his confidence as nitrogen

makes up 95 percent of the atmosphere. So the final step came quite easily compared to the others, and sone he had sparks flying from between his fingertips.

Feeling quite accomplished he sat down and began dispelling the clones he had set on controlling the electrical current one by one to get the most out of it. He

realized that it was a type of force push just much subtler and much more precise. Slowly after dispelling them all he began working on combining the two exercises,

after an hour he managed to get it down to and acceptable second delay. But he planned to practice it more and get it done quicker, Revan watched on approvingly as

his apprentice made amazing progress as usual soon he won't need me anymore and I can finally rest thought Revan. He now is only studying the intricacies of warp

drive and mastering any remaining languages he hasn't already. All his other clones are working on chakra manipulations and sealing. But mostly inventing new

technologies mixing even those with his sealing. Revan thinking on what Naruto could begin working on next he spoke up "Naruto, l believe it's time for you to start

creating your armor and mask, the must be strong but also light. And I know you don't want to wear a mask but using a heads up display is the only way you'll be

able to monitor your projects in public without drawing suspicion." Naruto before now against creating a mask saw the logic in it and nodded, fine but it's going to be a

mandolorian mask. Revan Smirked and nodded "Of course"


	3. Chapter 3

I fixed the spacing issue one of you asked about, and I don't plan to give away any details about the future of the story, I don't Condone "SPOILERS" Geronimo! If you hadn't caught on italics denote thought, while speech will always be labeled unless I become lazy in the future.

Chapter Three

Timeskip four years Naruto aged 15

Naruto standing at now an even 6' wearing his rusty red and black armor consisting of a torso, gauntlets, shin guards, and his mask. Was not complete and probably wouldn't be until he was in need of an air tight suit. He is wearing a half-cloak with a hood-pulled up and casting a shadow across his face with five holsters for his senbon sized light sabers placed in various spots over the cloak with seals preventing anyone from taking them out with anything other than his force signature. Mounted on either shoulder blade was his two main light sabers with the same seals on the holsters, he was currently sealing away all the parts and circuitry that he may need for future projects. As he wasn't going to raise the ship until it was time to leave, there was less of a chance of it being discovered under the water. He was leaving his masters holocrons on the ship as he had asked to be allowed to rest unless something dire came up. Hk-47 while completely repaired had not yet been activated as he was still applying the genjutsu seals to his chassis, so for now he was sealed away and Naruto was about to make the journey back to konoha, decided to take off his mask as it would be best to be recognized until at least he spoke with the hokage. Sealing away the mask into a seal engraved on his armor he double checked he had everything, looking around at what had been his home for the past many years, he sighed and stepped into the exit port. Hitting seven digits on the keypad the door began to open but Naruto was holding the water back with the force, when the door was fully opened he crouched and then force jumped to clear the rapids the door would close seconds after him leaving and nothing would be damaged. Once in the water he began utilizing both the force and water manipulation to push up the some hundred feet to the surface. Finally reaching the surface he quickly water jumped to the ground and stopped for a moment to get the water off him. After using the force to get mostly dry as it was a rather easy subconscious action. He began walking toward konoha, as one of his assignments to himself over the years it was extending his sensing range as far as possible as a result Naruto knew exactly which way to go by locking onto the sandaime's signature. He could've run or sprinted to get to konoha but it was the first timehe had seen the sun in years, and the forest was especially beautiful today though he may be a bit biased as he can sense all the life. After a leisurely walk to konoha soon the gates came into view. Walking up to the gates gates he was asked by the eternal guards to identify himself. He swept back his hood, to their shock and one of them muttered "yondaime?" Naruto smiled "No, But close Naruto Uzumaki returning after an extended trip. Both immediately had shocked faces, they let him in while subtly signally someone or other that he was there. _Most likely the old man, I wonder if he'll be as nice as I remember._ True to his word before he even reached the shopping district an anbu appeared in front of him with a hawk design on his mask. "Hokage-sama wants to see you Uzumaki" Naruto smiled "of course Hawk-san I was on my way. I was just enjoying the beautiful day." If the anbu was fazed by his words he didn't say so, simply grabbing naruto's shoulder and shunshining them to the door in front of Hiruzen's office. The anbu said in leaving "go right in" Naruto nodding opened the door before strolling in "hey, jiji how's it going" Hiruzen's eyebrow twitched "you were gone for years and the first thing you say is hey old man?" the sandaime questioned imperiously before chuckling "You really take after your mother hahaha" Naruto chuckled a bit too before sitting down. "it's good to see you jiji, it's been a long while" Hiruzen chuckled "yes it has been, now tell me how was your parents' estate and why didn't you ever come and visit? I wouldn't have pried you away from your heritage I only ever didn't tell you about your parents because they told me they had arranged for you to know and that you would find their estate when you were ready." Naruto smiled "It was great I love that house, and as to why I didn't visit jiji I had to disappear long enough for the villagers to forget me, I just walked through the Village without a single glare thrown at me jiji it was great." Hiruzen smiled sadly "I'm still disappointed in them taking their frustrations out on an innocent child, at least you found a way to solve their hatred. But what if they recognize your name and start hating you again?" Naruto grinned "well I was hoping to join the shinobi corps with my age group graduating in a few weeks, that way I'll be under your jurisdiction and won't have too many run ins with the civilians until I've proven myself to them." Hiruzen frowned "but that way no matter what you do you'll still be the deadlast of the year." Naruto grinned even more "Great that way everyone will underestimate me allies and enemies alike." Hiruzen smiled _you truly see the best in everything Naruto._ "Alright then Naruto you'll be placed with your class group, you will start tomorrow and continue until graduation when you will be placed on a three person team. Though I'm probably going to redesign them all now." Hiruzen thought for a moment "What can you tell me about your skills Naruto?" Naruto became more serious "I'm proficient in two sworded kenjutsu, I am a level ten seal master, I have mastered rasengan, and I currently have three affinities water, wind, and lightning with water and lightning as my majors. I have mastered several ninjutsu for each element, and have designed a seal that allows my swords to cut through anything said seal is always hidden behind a three layer genjutsu sealing array I created." Naruto looked at the sandaime for his response which was very wide eyes. "Alright you will definitely help balance the teams, Go home and remember to attend the academy and don't chop your head off for god's sake" Naruto got up and jumped out the open window with a "hai jiji". Hiruzen just looked up to the sky "why does no one use the door? It's a nice door, maybe they think its decoration?

Naruto was heading to his parents estate for the first time ever, though no one else would realize it was his first time. Strolling through the village he was watched a little but not recognized by anyone other than the rare shinobi, he still was taking his time with his first dose of fresh air in years. Looking around at the markets as he walked by konoha seemed truly prosperous, but there seemed to be an air of tension among the village as well. _There must be some other villages preparing for war or thereabouts. But I don't plan on staying long enough to get caught up in one of this world's wars. As soon as I have learned everything possible here I will begin my journey back to republic space, I'll have to edit Ebon Hawk a bit so it isn't recognizable but it will be done. _Reaching the gates of the estate, Naruto did a cursory examination of the seals nodding in approval of certain arrays and thinking on how to improve others. Setting that aside for a moment he bit his thumb and spread his blood over the large swirl no doubt made to honor his mother's heritage opening the gate. After Naruto walked through the gate began closing behind him and he got his first look at the house, the grounds themselves were huge with both a lake and large training ground. Though the house itself was a modest two story building with a multitude of windows in the front and looked quite homely. The outdoor bath on the other hand was anything but modest, it seemed that one of his parents greatly valued their relaxation time. Ignoring the grounds for now he set about entering the house, the door was locked by another blood seal so with another bite he was in the entry way. Entering the front immediately the walls of the house were covered with pictures, he smiled seeing one of his mother pregnant with him, and more of her with a black haired woman that looked to be an uchiha from what he remembered. Continuing on into the house he found the first room to be a rather large sitting area which on a whim, he decided would be his construction area and began unsealing the entire shelving units and work tables he had sealed away to use during his projects. Deciding after unsealing HK-47 that he would finally start him up after finishing up his seals which now only needed to be applied, the hardest part had been building the code that allowed HK to interface with his genjutsu seals. Taking out a large ink bottle he began pouring it into an indention on the top of Hk's headpiece that would allow him to control the flow of the ink over his chassis. Slowly using the force to manipulate the ink as if he used any chakra it could destabilize the fragile balance the array had, it began spreading through groves literally all over his body. From his finger tips to his rotator cuff the seals spread from limb to limb, part to part until it was completely spread out. Put down the ink bottle he began simply holding the ink in place to ensure its solidity, it was the one down side of sealing in this way. If you didn't hold the ink there it would not dry in the correct lines and the array would be ruined. After a few minutes of waiting, he finally sensing all the ink was dry let up on the pressure holding it still. Flipping a switch hidden in HK's shoulder panel he began starting up. Customary notification: Starting up, scanning database for protocols, activating assassin software. His red eyes began glowing before narrowing into slits, Falsely Happy Greeting: Hello Master I am HK-47 Blatant lie: A simple protocol droid. Taunting Question: How may I serve you? Naruto snorting a bit Replied precisely "HK-47 recognize master code 0794581 beta Charlie Coruscant. HK-47 seemed to brighten up Code Recognition: Hello Master, I like the improvements you have made to my system. Especially this new camouflaging software it will make slaughtering meatbags even more fun. Naruto chuckled "HK for now you will be on guard duty for this estate that covers everything within the gates around this building, if anyone other than me comes into the estate without you first receiving a transmission with the activation word sith you are to kill them." HK seemed rather happy about that prospect Enthusiastic compliance: Yes, Master Naruto nodded "Now familiarize yourself with the grounds and your new camouflage software." HK nodded before walking off, but not before grabbing a rifle of the table to take with him.

Naruto having got Hk-47 situated began thinking about how he would play his next two weeks in the academy, he was already told that grade wise no matter how well he does he will only be dead-last simply because of his absence from most of the class the only question was whether or not he wanted his allies _and potential competition for future instructors _to underestimate him as well as people from other villages. Naruto after considering it over a few minutes decided that he wouldn't outright fake stupidity or weakness but neither would he show off all his abilities and tricks while attending the academy. Not that any of them could ever replicate his tricks, moving on from that he began tinkering with a few projects he had been working on, most notably were different types of grenades as well as a few other surprises. Thinking of his prospects of learning from various teachers he also began to muse over the possibility of stealing or at least copying scrolls that he wasn't "prepared" for yet, to work on in his down time. With those thoughts as finishing he unsealed his cot to sleep in, after all habits built up over the years are hard to break. As he laid down he began dispelling any clones he had about and absorbing their memories, finishing that task he began to drift to sleep.


End file.
